Steorra
Angels were created by the goddess Solis. They represent perfection, purity and light. Biology Appearance The overall height of an angel depends on what type of angel they are, rather than their gender or genes. Seraphim, Cherubim and Orphanim can achieve a height ranging from 6ft to 10ft. Dominions, Virtues and Powers are usually 6ft tall, however a few stay within the range of 5-6ft. Meanwhile Principalities, Archangels and Angels highly vary, with some only being 4ft tall, and others reaching 8ft. The build and weight of an angel also depends on what type of angel they are. For example - Powers and Cherubim are notorious for being very muscular, which is understandable since they commonly engage in battles. Meanwhile, Orphanim are more slender and petite - after all, they are the mere servants of the goddess and do not need to be unusually brawny. As for their skin color, angels usually have slightly tanned skin, however pale or dark skinned angels aren't entirely uncommon. Angels usually have hair that is brown, blonde or black; and their eyes are usually brown, hazel/bright yellow, black, blue or green. Wings Wings are not accessible to all angels, despite popular belief. However, for the angels who do have, it could be attached to either sides of their hips, shoulder blades or back. A healthy pair of wings can grow up to 15 feet tall (when opened), and is able to support the body weight of its respective angel - therefore enabling them with the ability to fly. From what it seems, angelic wings can only come in white and are extremely feathery. This comes with the exception of Metatron, whose wings are multicolored and somewhat smooth. Culture Angels are portrayed as kind, honest, forgiving, loyal and wise - when in reality, they are perfectionists who blindly follow their goddess. Taught to respect and acknowledge their goddess Solis from the minute they're born, angels are brainwashed into believing that they are nothing but the eternal servants of Solis and other influential religious figures within their society. Further more, they are taught that absolute perfection and purity is the only thing of importance - and that obtaining it is the only way to live a harmonious and happy life. As a result, angels especially make sure to conform to the norms that the goddess Solis has deemed correct, and carry out whatever divine duties are assigned to them. Additionally, they throw away their sense of individuality, as well as their personal aspirations, beliefs and desires. For angels, anything or anyone that opposes their views deserves absolutely no respect. On top of that, any action that disobeys the many rules Solis created is considered a transgression against divine law. In angelic societies, anyone who commits these transgressions is usually banished. For example, in Heaven, disobedient angels face immediate and permanent expulsion that may also result in their transition to a demonic form. Demons represent the complete rejection of angelic beliefs. This is exactly why angels and demons have the worst relations in all of Annessfare, even when compared to the relations between vampires and humans, which is pretty bad. Literature * Sollibrum: '''The Sollibrum is a religious book that each angel is given at a young age. It offers important scriptures and information needed to worship the goddess Solis, and is usually kept with tremendous care. Symbols * '''Sun: '''The sun is considered the universal symbol of the goddess Solis, as such, it is one of the most prominent symbols in angelic culture. Music Music in angelic societies is simple, and usually used for worship. Since angelic voices are pretty much perfect, they land the notes of songs with ease and produce gorgeous melodies that are just as hypnotizing as a mermaid’s song. Instruments used for angelic songs include harps and sometimes flutes. Architecture Dress Angels usually wear loose-fitting clothing that can accommodate their wings. These articles of clothing are also light colored (e.g. white), however they can sometimes have a neutral color palette. How elaborate their clothing is also varies depending on the rank of the angel, as well as their duties. For example, low ranking angels would usually wear plain tunics (regardless of gender), while higher ranking angels would have more stylized clothing with color and eccentric designs. Their clothing would also have a higher chance of being adorned with armor. Gold is also used in angelic clothing (and armor) often, since it’s has a bright color that resembles that of a sun. Cuisine Generally, angels are very healthy and do not feel the need to splurge on food (especially since they view gluttony with disdain). As such, their cuisine consists of simple things such as: * Grains - barley, corn, millet, oats, rice, rye, wheat * Seeds - sunflower, sesame, flax, pumpkin * Legumes - soybeans, lentils, peas, peanuts, other beans * Succulent foods containing seed - bell peppers, cucumbers, eggplant, green beans, melons, okra, pumpkins, squash, tomatoes, strawberries, and other berries. * Fruits - citrus fruits such as lemons and limes, palm fruits, sweet fruits * Nuts - almonds, Brazil nuts, cashew nuts, pecans, walnuts * Herbs (vegetables): beet greens, Brussels sprouts, cabbage, collards, globe artichoke, broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, beets, potatoes, turnips Meat is also eaten at a controlled rate. Meats that are commonly ingested by angels include: * Livestock - cow, deer, lamb, caribou, buffalo, elk, goat, moose * Fish - bass, bluefish, crappie, perch, pike, salmon, sunfish, trout * Birds - chicken, turkey, pheasant, grouse, quail * Insects - locusts, crickets, grasshoppers Foods high in carbohydrates are prohibited in angelic societies. This includes foods like pasta or bread. Keep in mind, this doesn’t mean they can’t eat food with carbohydrates at all - it simply has to have a low amount. Angels are also least likely to eat processed foods, since they prefer home cooked meals. Hierarchy '''First Triad: Angels who protect, worship or serve the goddess. * Seraph * Cherub * Ophanim Second Triad: Angels who govern and protect Heaven, as well as other celestial realms. * Dominions * Virtues * Powers Third Triad: Angels who function as the guardians and messengers of mankind. * Principalities * Archangels * Angels Subspecies Seraph A seraph (Plural: seraphim) is an angel of complete purity who worships the goddess Solis continuously in a somewhat brainwashed manner. They only care about praising her, and can be found sitting or standing next to her throne, doing nothing but repeating the word "divine". To protect themselves from her blinding light, they have six wings - two cover their faces, two cover their bodies and two cover their feet. Cherub A cherub (Plural: cherubim), has two pairs of large, feathery wings. The first pair is attached to their shoulder blades, while the second one is attached to their waist. Besides that, they have the features of a lion, an ox, a human, and an eagle. Their main priority is to protect Solis, by actively going out of their way to make sure nothing impure is able to get close to her. On top of that, they were alleged to have protected Eden during it's construction. They’re also known for being fierce, energetic and egotistical - as opposed to their closest counterpart, the seraphim - who are rather lifeless. Ophanim Ophanim (also referred to as “the many-eyed ones”) are angels surrounded by spiritual rings, adorned by many eyes. They are the personal servants of the goddess who perform tasks that most angels would consider to be mundane. This includes documenting important historical events or acting as the court reporter during Judgement. Orphanim also posses abilities similar to that of hakutaku, since they can see in the future (as well as the past), which awards them with a significant amount of information about people, upcoming events, etc. Additionally, Orphanim can come off as preppy, rude and demanding. Dominions Dominions regulate the duties of angels, and are very busy nearly all the time. They make up most of the positions within Heaven's government (the Holy Council). They also have a pair of thin wings which are attached to their hips. Virtues Virtues are angels who grant miracles to those who want to achieve what others may call the impossible. Since they only appear in a person’s subconscious state, virtues are very blurry. That said, most can make out their broad wings, which are attached to their back. Virtues are commonly described as giving and kind. However, they're also known for being very meek, which explains why they only like to appear in one's subconscious state (also known as the Dreamscape). Powers Powers are warrior angels who make sure evil entities cannot enter celestial realms such as Heaven or Elysium. They have a pair of large wings which are attached to their back, as well as a fiery composition. Most powers are very stubborn, violent and feel the need to intervene in situations even when it has nothing to with them. * Principalities * Archangel * Angel Characters Trivia References Category:Races